


Chimera Obscurant

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Название ссылается на песню The Velvet Teen "Chimera Obscurant", означает это словосочетание одновременно «несбыточная мечта» и «непонятное наваждение», так что, подумав, мы c бетой решили оставить название как есть.</p></blockquote>





	Chimera Obscurant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chimera Obscurant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18959) by moonshеen. 



1.  
Человек сползает вниз по разрушенной стене. Тело гибнущей акума уже покрывается трещинами, через миг демон со вздохом облегчения рассыпается – глядя на это, человек давится криком.  
– Так что, должно быть?  
Спрыгнув вниз, Канда вкладывает меч в ножны и зло косится на человека:  
– Если повезло – то так.  
Мужик, которому на вид лет пятьдесят, рыдает, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
– Мне сказали, я увижу её опять…  
– Ага, а ты и поверил, – Канда поворачивается к нему спиной.  
– Анжелика…  
– Уже не здесь, – говорит Канда. – Так что скажи спасибо.  
Он идёт прочь. Алма смотрит вслед, когти его ещё сжимаются над тёмным пятном на траве – больше от акума ничего не осталось. Наконец он стряхивает с них железную стружку и кровь и втягивает обратно, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
– Только не принимайте на свой счёт! – последний острый шип исчезает. – Ю всегда такой…  
Человек проводит мокрой ладонью по глазам.  
– Я просто хотел увидеть её снова.  
Алма не может этого вынести. Всё ещё горбясь, тяжело припадая к земле, он подходит и обнимает спасённого за плечи.  
– Я знаю, – говорит он. – Но в следующий раз – лучше потерпите…

2.  
Он сказал – ненавижу людей, которые не держат своих обещаний.  
– Что же я с этим сделаю?  
– Живи с этим.  
И он стал жить.

3.  
Они покидают городок сразу же после этого происшествия. Оба прекрасно понимают, что слишком уж выделяются из толпы.  
– Какая-то чума – и готово, город кишит акума, – ворчит Канда, забрасывая сумки в телегу. С пожитками он не церемонится, ничего хрупкого там всё равно нет.  
Он надвигает капюшон на лицо.  
– Так ведь всё уже, – Алма весь светится. – Ну, порадуйся, Ю. Они спасены.  
– Сейчас – да, – он смотрит на Алму, приподняв бровь.  
Алма закидывает руки за голову и хохочет.  
– Вообще-то терпеть не могу работать экзорцистом, – сообщает он. Канда помогает ему влезть в телегу. – Но я иду туда, куда хочет Ю. Если Ю хочет заниматься такой работой, то я тоже хочу.  
– Не говори, как придурок.  
Плечи Алмы вздрагивают, и он подвигается ближе, сжимая руки между колен. Руки у него длиннее, чем следует, вокруг запястий темнеют широкие полосы.  
– Не могу удержаться, – говорит он, глубоко вдохнув. Дрожь успокаивается. – Но правда, те люди не заслужили ничего такого. Они не виноваты. Если мы делаем это, чтобы им помочь, то всё, по-моему, в порядке.  
Лошади не по нраву Алма. Очень. При звуке его голоса она фыркает и трясёт головой. Канда вздыхает, натягивая и скрещивая поводья.  
– А сейчас ты говоришь, как Стручок.  
– Ты имеешь в виду Аллена Уолкера? – взгляд Алмы теплеет. – Аллен. Мне он так нравится. Он хороший. Я надеюсь, что он всё ещё жив, я бы хотел увидеть его снова. Как думаешь, мы ещё встретимся?  
– Хрен знает, – Канда пожимает плечами и пускает лошадь шагом. 

4.  
Они направляются на север, к Венеции. Там им, возможно, удастся сесть на корабль – если повезёт. Итальянский Канды ужасен, про Алму нечего и говорить, но в этих местах привыкли к странным гостям – особенно с тех пор, как здесь начали появляться люди из Ордена. Так что больших проблем возникнуть не должно.

Они снимают комнату – деньги Канда отбирает, скинув в реку подкараулившего их на переправе разбойника. В Матере нашлось немного золота, сколько-то они взяли с собой – но сорить им направо-налево, считает Канда, это всё равно что нацепить на грудь эмблему Ордена и сообщать всем желающим: «А я был экзорцистом!».

Как бы то ни было, комната неплохая. По сравнению с Орденскими кельями, даже большая. Кровать в ней только одна, и с этим всё получается странно. Не потому, что они спят вместе – наоборот, потому, что Алма настаивает на том, чтобы лечь на полу – когда они были детьми, смущения по таким поводам он не испытывал. В те дни Канда, проснувшись, частенько обнаруживал, что Алма свернулся вокруг него, как осьминог. Канда сразу начинал драться – и Алма всякий раз вопил, что так нечестно, но повторял то же самое на следующую ночь. 

Теперь он так не делает. Он спит на полу, периодически закатываясь прямо под кровать, – так что по утрам Канду за ногу хватает высунувшаяся оттуда рука. С довольным «Доброе утро, Юуу-у!».  
После того, как такое повторяется в третий раз, причём посреди ночи, Канда хватается за эту руку и затаскивает Алму наверх. Алма, кажется, целиком состоит из локтей, коленок и смущения.  
– Ничего такого даже не думай, – отрезает Канда. – Я просто хочу, чтоб ты был там, где я смогу тебя видеть.  
Алма резко вдыхает, но так ничего и не говорит. Наутро Канда, открыв глаза, видит прямо перед собой физиономию, которая явно пялится на него чёрт знает сколько времени. Канда даёт физиономии по носу, но Алма не плачет, как раньше, а мелет что-то насчёт позавтракать и вида за окном, и это в любом случае куда больше походит на нормальную жизнь. Была же у них когда-то нормальная жизнь… 

5.  
На севере они сталкиваются с акума вновь.  
Этот, наверное, до смерти был маленьким ребёнком; и он кричит и кричит, пока Канда вонзает в него найденный ещё в городе паршивый клинок. В итоге Алма приканчивает демона зубами, а меч ломается.  
Когда акума наконец подыхает, зайдясь совсем уж детским капризным рёвом, Канда осматривает пустую рукоять и швыряет её в груду тёмных останков. Этот продержался дольше других, но ни один клинок не может заменить Муген.  
– Ю?  
Алма поднимает взгляд. На его лице, в его глазах Канда видит кровь – и застывает, готовится атаковать.  
Занеся для удара когтистую руку, Алма бросается вперёд – целясь не в Канду, а человека в белом плаще, который метнулся к дороге у Канды за спиной. Алма сбивает беглеца с ног и замирает, держа когти над его горлом – по одному с каждой стороны.  
Он улыбается.  
– Ты видел, да-а? Очень плохо. Я не хотел больше убивать людей, но если ты расскажешь Ордену, что…  
– Стой, – Канда сам удивлён тому, что произнёс это. Алма отстраняется от лежащего, чуть расслабив колени, удивлённый, похоже, не меньше.  
Канда склоняется над искателем. Тот смотрит на него в ответ – зло, как на врага.  
– Тома, правильно?  
Глаза искателя округляются.  
– Канда Ю…  
– Не буду терять время. Ты же помнишь меня? Второй уровень, старик с куклой…  
Искатель криво ухмыляется: такое забудешь, пожалуй  
– Хорошо. Найди экзорциста, который был со мной. Скажи ему, что я ещё жив. Но больше не говори никому. Спросят в штабе – отвечай, акума ушли сами. Если штаб всё ещё обращает внимание на такие вещи…  
Искатель не произносит ни слова.  
Канда слегка изгибает губы.  
– Не ради меня. Ты сделаешь это для Стручка.  
– Господин Уолкер… – это до Тома доходит. – Да, хорошо.  
– Алма, отпусти его.  
Алма слушается. Искатель, оказывается, умеет с места развивать огромную скорость – ценнейшее качество, учитывая его род занятий.  
Алма сидит на земле и снова выглядит почти нормально. Только пальцы на ногах и руках покрыты трещинами – так бывает всегда после того, как Алма использует силу, которой обладает.  
Наконец он сжимает руки коленями и с горечью смотрит на Канду.  
– Он был твоим другом, Ю?  
– Нет.

6.  
Алма носит мужскую одежду. Алма одевался так всегда, сколько Канда его знает – и лишь другие, совсем уж смутные воспоминания не-совсем-Канды говорят о том, что это странно. Алма носит штаны, и рубашку, и куртку. И здоровенную кепку, чтобы скрыть самые яркие приметы.  
Алма лежит, вытянувшись на носу гондолы, которой они дожидались несколько часов, глазеет то на воду, то по сторонам – и Канда изо всех сил старается не замечать второй, призрачный, силуэт. Развевающиеся волосы. Изящные руки, обхватившие нос лодки.  
Отчасти помогает то, что Алма болтает не затыкаясь.  
– Здесь всё такое большое! Нет, смотри, там мост! Ой, гляди, какие плиты. А вон младенец, видишь?  
Больше не обращая на трёп внимания, Канда переводит взгляд на гондольера. У Линали договариваться с такими получалось лучше, чёрт бы всё подрал.  
– Нам нужно судно, – это он повторяет в четвёртый раз.  
– Какая радость, что вы как раз на одном из них, – гондольер так и лучится улыбкой.  
Канде стоит большого труда не отобрать у него весло и этим веслом его не избить.  
– Я хочу уехать из страны.  
– Это гораздо труднее. Времена-то, синьор, тяжёлые. Всё указы и указы, опять же государство корабли арендует – прямо война, да и только. Нельзя так просто взять и нанять судно, чтобы плыть на восток…  
На этот раз Канда понимает, в чём дело. Правильно: официально никакой войны не ведётся.  
– Вам нужен папский указ?  
Гондольер вдруг останавливает движение весла, на миг предоставляя лодке плыть по течению. Они как раз проходят под мостом – и краем глаза Канда видит, как сжимаются губы Алмы; это не просто гримаса.  
– Корабль требуется для миссии.  
– Ах, синьор, – говорит гондольер. – Если нужно ради Бога, то ведь это совсем другое дело!

7.  
Через четыре дня придёт корабль, который унесёт их на восток. Индия кажется неплохим местом, чтобы затеряться на какое-то время. В конце концов, получилось же у генерала Кросса.  
Ждать корабля – долго и скучно. Канда сидит на полу их комнатушки, которую явно наспех перестроили из какой-то обветшалой кладовки, и, глядя в треснувшее зеркало, терзает гребнем волосы. Влажный воздух Венеции бесит его не меньше, чем здешняя вонь. На нижних уровнях старого штаба бывало и хлеще, но тогда регенерация работала как положено, волосы не секлись и в колтуны не сбивались.  
Алма наблюдает за процессом, устроившись на безопасном расстоянии. Канде не надо на него смотреть, чтобы убедиться: он там. Так что пока Алму можно игнорировать.  
Тишину нарушают только его дыхание и противный звук гребня, продирающегося сквозь спутанные пряди.  
– Такие длинные выросли, – говорит Алма.  
– Ты только заметил?  
– Давай помогу?  
Канда стискивает зубы, но не произносит слова «нет». 

8.  
– Как это ты их так отрастил? – Алма неловко дёргает неподдающийся гребень.  
– Время прошло, – голос Канды звучит ровно.  
– Ой, да. Много времени, правда? Десять лет. Кажется, я только-только начинаю понимать… Ты так много уже повидал. Стольких людей узнал. Эй, Ю, а у тебя много друзей?  
Сейчас в этих словах нет ненависти.  
– Нет.  
Алма роняет гребешок – пальцами распутывать колтуны удобнее.  
– Ну, Аллен – раз… – подсказывает он. – Это, а девушек ты много знал?  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Да на что хочешь спорю, с тобой знакомились девушки, целая куча. У тебя такие длинные волосы, Ю, ты теперь такой красавец. Наверняка ты им всем нравился. А тебе кто-нибудь нравился?  
– Никто.  
– Ага, разумеется. Ты всех одинаково терпеть не мог. Тебе очень шло, я помню.  
Пальцы Алмы двигаются медленно-медленно, почти касаются его подбородка.  
– Так…  
– Да ладно, даже если ты с кем-то… Я больше не злюсь, – Алма говорит правду, чистую и неловкую.  
– Я – ни с кем.  
– Я не то чтобы собираюсь… в общем, всё нормально, ну. Это же здорово, если у тебя что-нибудь такое было. Должно было быть. Ты ведь прожил один целую жизнь! С экзорцистами, да, – но в ней же случалось хорошее. В ней много хорошего было… раньше. В этом самый ад и есть, понимаешь?  
– Бред несёшь.  
– Извини, – пальцы Алмы скользят, путаются в волосах у него на затылке, Алма глухо бормочет, уткнувшись ему в плечо. – Прости, пожалуйста. Извини. Что-то у меня, похоже, с этим вообще всё плохо…  
Алма смеётся, но это не слишком похоже на смех. Впрочем, как всегда.

9.  
Алма прячет голову у него на груди, пальцами хватается за рубашку. Алма вцепляется в Канду руками и ногами, обнимает за шею, изо всех сил стискивая руки – чтобы не показывать, как они трясутся. Алма прижимается всем телом, тесно и отчаянно, так что Канда чувствует, как у него стоит, и тут до Канды наконец доходит, что вовсе не странную болтовню Алма до сих пор просит ему простить.  
Не такой он человек, чтобы извиняться за слова.  
Тогда Канда обхватывает его, не давая им обоим не опрокинуться назад, и наклоняется вперёд так, чтобы Алма спиной опирался о зеркало. В свете плюющейся маслом лампы видно, как с него осыпается пыль. Алма жалобно, как подранок, вскрикивает, пытаясь отстраниться, но Канда держит его руку в захвате, а свободную ладонь втискивает между их телами – прямо к стояку, который Алма теперь пытается скрыть. Канда смыкает пальцы вокруг напряжённого члена и слегка надавливает ладонью, так и не произнеся ни одного слова.  
Глаза у Алмы – круглые от страха. Его тайна – не тайна уже давно, но сейчас он оказывается с ней лицом к лицу, и его дурацкая физиономия заливается краской – алой краской стыда, а может быть, желания. По спине Алмы проходит дрожь. Не осознавая, что делает, он толкается в ладонь Канды раз или два – прежде, чем с горестным стоном заставляет себя остановиться. Этот стон звучит так страдальчески, что Канда затыкает его, прижавшись ко рту Алмы губами. Зубы их стукаются, соприкасаясь, и язык Канды проникает так глубоко, что Алма, поперхнувшись, кусает его за губу.  
Канда с рычанием подаётся назад.  
– У тебя же клыки!  
Губы у Алмы влажные и опухли, и навряд ли он способен сформулировать ответ.  
Так что Канда прислоняется лбом к его лбу и пробует поцеловать снова. Его рука соскальзывает – у Алмы слишком широкие для парня бедра, что, оказывается, имеет значение. Это имеет дофига значения: из-за этого Алму сложнее удержать, когда он начинает вырываться, дёргаными, неуверенными движениями, точно сам не знает, хочет ли освободиться.  
Канда чувствует, как движутся губы Алмы, точно в такт этим рывкам сбивчиво выговаривая короткие слова – «прости» и «больше так не могу», «хочу тебя» и «меня ненавидишь», «можешь ненавидеть если хочешь убей меня если от этого всё станет как было просто позволь мне»...  
– Заткнись, – шипит Канда. – Заткнись. Замолчи…  
Зеркало под их весом угрожающе трещит.  
Наконец он прижимает Алму к полу и просовывает руку под пояс его штанов – просто чтобы показать, как мало сейчас ему дела до всяких технических частностей. Наверное, Алма ждал слишком долго – достаточно несколько раз неловко, не слишком умело погладить, и Алму начинает трясти, точно в судорогах. Кожа горит алым – везде, где нет тёмных полос, и на ней плотными линиями проступают старые шрамы там, где Алму сшивали по кускам. Канда чувствует следы от хирургических швов, когда ноги Алмы сплетаются вокруг его бёдер. Он видит их, когда Алма запрокидывает голову, пытаясь меченой ладонью заслонить лицо.  
Тогда, перехватив его руку, Канда отводит её в сторону. Этого хватает. Алма кончает, вздрагивая в его объятьях, и в его всхлипываниях нет почти ничего от вины – и очень много от той боли, которую чувствуют, оправляясь после долгой лихорадки. Или после особенно тяжёлой регенерации – когда приходишь в себя на койке, бездумно радуясь тому, что снова стал целым. 

10.  
– Ю.  
– А?  
– По-моему, я насажал себе в зад заноз.  
– Нет, не насажал. Пол полированный.  
– Ю…  
– М-м?  
– …ты много помнишь?  
Канда помнит светлые пряди – как они падают на лицо, и как тёплые губы касаются его рта.  
Он утыкается Алме в шею. Всё вокруг пахнет цветами.  
– Не очень.  
Канда ни о чём не спрашивает, но Алма отвечает всё равно:  
– Я помню много. Это очень больно. Наверное, так и должно быть. Может, поэтому нас и убивали, если мы начинали вспоминать.  
– Да кто его знает. Я всё равно вернулся, – Канда говорит это не из какой-нибудь там сентиментальности – а просто чтобы разъяснить, как обстоят дела. – Ради тебя. Тогда.  
– Ох, – говорит Алма.  
Может, он сейчас снова плачет. Виду, во всяком случае, не показывает. 

(1.)  
Перед тем, как покинуть Матеру, им пришлось сделать остановку возле какого-то дворца, у самого входа в старый город. Тогда у Алмы ноги ещё не восстановились до конца – он ковылял, опираясь на палки, вынужденный самостоятельно одолевать лестницы с тех пор, как Канда наотрез отказался тащить его на спине.  
На ступенях сидела большая кукла – наверное, люди, которые её нашли, сочли её старинной реликвией или даже чем-то вроде охранителя. Они вплели цветы ей в волосы, а часть сложили к ногам. Кукла сидела, уставившись в небеса пустыми глазами – точно спрашивая, не найдётся ли там местечка. Канду ответ на этот вопрос никогда не интересовал.  
Столкнувшись с куклой опять, он не собирался задавать его вновь.  
– Экзорцисты нужны, чтобы уничтожать, – повторил он. Почему-то теперь это звучало не так, как раньше. – Спасает кто-то другой.  
Алма стучал палками, преодолевая последнюю ступеньку.  
– О, это что, Лала?  
Там, где они оба валялись в бреду и пытались восстановиться, Канда в затмении ума рассказал об этой миссии. Наверное, затмение ума было сильнее, чем ему казалось, раз он даже имя упомянул.  
Алма, наконец допрыгав до площадки, присел, наклонился к лицу куклы – колени у него уже отросли, так что он смог присесть как следует.  
– Она действительно прекрасная. Привет, Лала! Я Алма! Споёшь мне?  
– Не валяй дурака, – оборвал его Канда. – Она не может. Чистой силы больше нет.  
И человек, ради которого она пела, умер.  
Алма опустил голову, аккуратно отряхивая волосы куклы, сотканные из стеклянных нитей. Подобрал упавший цветок, заложил Лале за ухо.  
– Да, я, наверное, этого не заслуживаю, – уголок рта дрогнул, и улыбка искривилась. – Ю… а ничего, если я пойду с тобой?  
Алма просил позволения у кого-то – но явно не у него. Канда знал это, однако ответил всё равно:  
– Когда это тебе требовалось разрешение?

**Author's Note:**

> Название ссылается на песню The Velvet Teen "Chimera Obscurant", означает это словосочетание одновременно «несбыточная мечта» и «непонятное наваждение», так что, подумав, мы c бетой решили оставить название как есть.


End file.
